Talk:Warrior's Cunning
Does anyone actually use this skill? Expose Defenses is better than this, even for warrior primaries. DancingZombies 13:08, 4 February 2007 (CST) :it's a good skill if you're switching between targets that use blocking. the assassin skill is a hex you have to recast on each enemy you fight. this would be a good skill for fighting annoying rangers with defensive stances en mass. [[User:Tetracycloide|'tetracycloide']] 13:23, 4 February 2007 (CST) This skill sorely needs a recharge decrease to 45 seconds. GrammarNazi 02:02, 7 February 2007 (CST) ::Agreed, this only lasts 11 seconds with 60 recharge, so many its enough for once every 3 chains. M s4 15:39, 15 May 2007 (CDT) This skill is way too underpowered (considering there are so many skills doing the same thing better). I was thinking of 45 (maybe less) recharge and 5 energy cost.--Rickyvantof 16:51, 4 March 2007 (CST) :Using this with Primal Rage might work...even though Primal Rage is pretty much pants.--Rickyvantof 16:52, 4 March 2007 (CST) I utterly agree. The metagame is practically begging for a skill balance that would make warriors cunning 5 energy, with a 40 second or less recharge time. BEGGING for it. Anet, youve freed us to use savage slash and for great justice by realizing we cant spend 10 energy! please please, let us use warriors cunning and take our place at the pinnacle of pvp! 68.63.233.200 13:28, 23 September 2007 (CDT) Rigor Mortis I don't think Rigor Mortis should be in the related skills section. All the other related skills effects an ally (enchantments and weapon-spells) but RM is a hex, like Expose Defenses which is excluded. I'm removing it, adding Guiding Hands instead. If anyone disagrees, feel free to put it back, but then include both RM and ED (and why not Seeking Arrows? ;) Yaki 09:08, 18 April 2007 (CDT) lame shouldn't this skill have a lame tag, or is is just me? it literally sucks, too long recharge, high cost for warriors, low duration. Zyber 10:33, 1 June 2007 (CDT) No, it is not LAME since it is one of the only (or perhaps THE only) skills that makes you unblockable unconditionally. The recharge is godly long and the duration is low, but that is to keep it in balance...if you could have this up for anything more than 10 seconds it would be bit overpowered. Think of the other skills that make you unblockable...Unseen Fury requires a condition to be kept up (and a hard one for a Warrior anyways), Guided Weapon is just as expensive and requires W/Rt plus attribute investment, Seeking Arrows is only for bows...all the Attack Skills that are unblockable also all have some sort of requirement. Wild Blow loses all Adrenaline, Pure Strike requires no stance, Sun and Moon Slash costs a lot of Adrenaline...etc etc. So you see, the main advantages of this skill are: *It is a Skill and not a Stance and so can be used anytime. *Unconditional. *No activation time, impossible to interrupt or otherwise prevent it. The only counter to this skill is straight-up Blind, really. It is a very powerful tool to use in a PvP spike, and also against annoying stances like Flashing Blades and Whirling Defense when you do not want to lose all Adrenaline from Wild Blow. This skill is meant to be used in special situations, to spike a single player and then move on...not meant to be constantly available, else it would be too overpowered. (T/ ) 16:10, 26 June 2007 (CDT) :Warrior's Cunning is poor due to the fact it's stretching your skillbar. You have to give up something equally important just for the ability to spike once a minute. You're better off with a support Ritualist using Guided Weapon on two Warriors than to make your Warriors sacrifice skill slots for slightly extra spike potential. Or better yet, pressure them down better than they are doing to you. --Kale Ironfist 17:07, 26 June 2007 (CDT) ::Meh, I would rather not rely on teammates (Rt) that may or may not fit the team strategy, be present, or even have the skill. But I guess that is just personal preference. I just hate missing a Decapitate to Aegis or Guardian or whatever...Warrior's Cunning lets you work around that sort of thing without any need for help. (T/ ) 17:22, 26 June 2007 (CDT) :::Exactly. This skill doesn't achieve much because it's so limited in potential (teams should be able to spike a few times a minute, not once). Plus, because of the prevalence of Aegis, you have Mirror of Disenchantment. Lastly, Decapitate is bad because of the adrenaline and energy loss. The attack itself does good damage, but followups are harder to create, and all for +20 damage and guaranteed critical when, if it misses, leaves you harder to re-build adrenaline and energy for another spike within the next 10-15 seconds. If you can guarantee that it hits, it's smooth sailing for a while. --Kale Ironfist 18:11, 26 June 2007 (CDT) ::::"If you can guarantee that it hits" -> So, Warrior's Cunning? It was just an example anyways, an extreme example of an attack that really really should not miss :p If I was to go W/Rt Executioner, then I would do Decapitate, Signt Beyond Sight, and Warrior's Cunning for an unblockable spike...no blind, no block. Of course there are still the Necromancer Curses to consider, namely Price of Failure and Reckless Haste, that cause a "Miss". That is an entirely different matter. ::::On another note, the long recharge can be shortened with other class' skills, such as Serpent's Quickness, Quickening Zephyr, etc...Morale boost. W/Me doesn't have much going for them other than MoD, which is pretty expensive anywho. (T/ ) 18:15, 26 June 2007 (CDT) :::::Quickening Zephyr screws over your team just as much (needs a lot of teamwork and spirit disablers in case it's working against you more than the opposing team), and Morale Boosts are too hard to guarantee (basically take the flagstand and prevent the opposing flag runner from capturing it every two minutes. Not as easy as it sounds). W/Me don't see play in GvG as far as I have seen, simply because the cost of utility is too high. --Kale Ironfist 18:53, 26 June 2007 (CDT) "The only counter to this skill is straight-up Blind, really. It is a very powerful tool to use in a PvP SPIKE, and also against annoying stances like Flashing Blades and Whirling Defense when you do not want to lose all Adrenaline from Wild Blow. This skill is meant to be used in special situations, to SPIKE a single player and then move on...not meant to be constantly available, else it would be too overpowered. (T/C) 16:10, 26 June 2007 (CDT)" Warriors dont spike. This skil sucks guiding hands kills this skill. 71.178.109.197 15:20, 13 January 2008 (UTC) :...except for the fact that guiding hands has an activation time, is an enchantment, and requires a secondary... And what do you mean warriors don't spike?? Is that some kind of sick, sarcastic humor? I don't get it! Yatesinater 07:37, 23 January 2008 (UTC) ::And the fact Guiding hands has half the recharge, half the Enrgy cost, minimal investment for the nessecary (only 3 or 4 attacks need to be unblockable to execute a spike). And it's not a primary attribute. And Rending Touch pwnz too, wich is a Derv skill. --- -- (s)talkpage 07:44, 23 January 2008 (UTC) :::I think that's why it's called Warrior's Cunning, and besides, other classes have skills to bypass blocking, so why would they want this? My point was that that guiding hands does not "kill" warrior's cunning, and both have their uses. If you're using other derv skills, by all means, bring guiding hands to use against blocking foes. But if you're using a different secondary, warrior's cunning will work just as well, and better in some situations. Yatesinater 20:53, 24 January 2008 (UTC) Wouldn't It Be Funny.. If you replaced the two "N"s in "Cunning" with two "M"s. Teehee. ~Yikey Or if it was the quest reward for A Sticky Operation. Teehee. (T/ ) 16:10, 26 June 2007 (CDT) :... —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 67.162.10.70 ( ) }. ::Yeesh - Entropy; that was an astounding juxtaposition of a finely crafted, well thought-out argument and an infantile bodily-fluid joke. You working too hard again? Lol, nevertheless :D --'Snog'rat 17:06, 26 June 2007 (CDT) :::I need someone to ask them to quit the innuendo so I can quote scrubs here. Lord of all tyria 17:13, 26 June 2007 (CDT) ::::No, in-''your''-end-o. I know: old joke, and a little late, but it's still good. =P -Mike 22:09, 16 May 2008 (UTC) Image! Why is that warrior wielding a dagger!--Lann 09:37, 20 July 2007 (CDT) :Dagger's didn't exist when the skill icon is created, look a little closer; the rest of the blade is obscured by light reflecting off the blade. 10:21, 20 July 2007 (CDT) ::That is a Dagger, just because of the fact that he is holding the blade backwards. If it was a sword he would be holding backwards, which is not how you use a sword. Many daggers are used with the blade facing pointing you, however. --Lann 02:38, 25 July 2007 (CDT) :::Look at Talon Silverwing. He obviously uses a sword, but he holds it backhand --Gimmethegepgun 03:12, 25 July 2007 (CDT) ::::Why are you comparing humans with birds >.> There not even supposed to have hands. -Lann 22:28, 28 July 2007 (CDT) :::::Why are you comparing real life to a game? --Cursed Condemner 19:33, 14 September 2007 (CDT) ::::::What's wrong with a Warrior holding a dagger? It makes perfect sense to me since daggers are associated with dexterity and cunning, as opposed to brute force. If this were a skill called "Scholarly Soldier" I'd expect the icon to depict a hulking brute of a man (or woman) wearing reading glasses and holding a book or something. Doesn't matter that books/glasses are not part of a warrior's arsenal, what matters is that the skill icon matches the skill. And nothing says "oh, you gonna gets this no madda wut" like a warrior with a dagger!